The BBoy Who Fell For The Ballerina
by ejo
Summary: Winner Entry for the Defying College Challenge. When the genius ballerina wanted to sign up at a famous ballet university, her boyfriend is torn apart by the distance that will occur.


**The B-Boy Who Fell For The Ballerina**

**Summary:** When the genius ballerina wanted to sign up at a famous ballet university, her boyfriend is torn apart by the distance that will occur. For the Defying College Challenge.

* * *

><p>The master of the pretty bird, really enjoyed the bird's company. He didn't want to let go of the bird he took care of for so long. So he made a golden cage just for the bird, he trapped the beautiful bird inside the cage and let the bird fly under the blue sky through her dreams.<p>

I can't bring her down with my own selfishness, rather I want to be her strength. I know that she's a strong, capable person but there are times when I feel that I want her to say that she need me like I need her.

_Is it that selfish?_

"Natsume, are you listening to me?"

I was caught surprised. She was talking about her signing up next school year in a ballet university. The ballet university she was interested in is quite far and I think that I will rarely see her.

Two months to go and we're already in college.

_Honestly, I don't want her to go._

"Sure, choose that university," I said. "I'll always support you."

Don't leave. _Stay._

She smiled at me and hugged me tenderly. "I love you, Natsume."

"I love you too, Mikan."

It pained me. My chest is aching, I don't want to see her off.

The next day I woke up in a fairly terrible mood, I don't know why though. Everything seems to cheerful, the brightly shining sun, the chirping birds and even the breezy wind. Is it happy that we're going to part ways?

It was art class, I took a seat next to my best friend Ruka Nogi who seems to have a great talent regarding art.

"Hey Natsume, I heard from Hotaru," He said while taking a paintbrush at the brush container. "Are you going to let her leave?"

"Yes, I will always support her."

It's always been like that.

"That is so typical of you." Ruka said as he mixed different colors into one slot.

"She's strong. She doesn't need me." I said bitterly.

"That's not true at all!" A voice said behind me. I turned my head and saw her standing in front of me, her brows almost connected in furry. Hotaru was beside her, staring at us.

"You! You're like... like a faucet, you know that?"

I was taken back. What's that suppose to mean?

She run off, not saying a word. Everyone in the class looked at us but they probably didn't want to be included in our lover's spat.

"Natsume," Hotaru said as if she's expecting me to do one thing at this situation. "It's all right to show your _real_ emotions in these kind of situations."

"All right, all right," I said as I stood from my seat. "At times like this, the boy has to go after the girl, right? Then it'll be a happy ending right after."

I chased after her.

"He just doesn't learn, does he?" Hotaru said as she took Natsume's seat and offered Ruka some gummy bears she was carrying.

Back then, I didn't know that I wasn't mature enough. Sometimes I have to accept the reality that some things ain't gonna be a happy ending after some time.

It's hardly the beginning _yet_.

I kept on panting, my lungs are tired. _How weak of me._ Then in the corner of my eye, I saw her outside, wiping her tears away.

I went out of the window and run towards her. I didn't get bruises, I was at the ground floor and the gap wasn't that large.

"Mikan!" I shouted, she looked at me with teary eyes and tried to hide them away from me.

How many times must have it been when she was crying secretly because of me?

I hugged her tightly, she hugged me back.

"Natsume, are you really okay in me leaving?" She asked out of the blue, making me conscious about that topic again.

_"It's all right to show your real emotions in these kind of situations."_

"To tell you the truth, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me always. I feel like breaking your wings off just to make sure you won't fly away but I know that's wrong. I won't succumb to that. Rather than breaking your wings, I want to be your strength in flying. I want you to do what you what."

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I thought you don't care for me at all, I'm glad you do." She said as she brushed my hair with her fingers.

"Once you're there, always contact me, okay? Always!" I said, emphasizing the word _always_.

She flashed a brilliant smile, "That's for sure!"

She looked so pretty at that moment, so I couldn't help. I held her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

_I love you, Mikan Sakura._

* * *

><p>Five months have passed since then. She got accepted in her dream college university and I took an entrance exam in A-University, an institution that solely focuses on acting skills. I want to be an actor.<p>

Actually something like this happened ago during in those five months, I was staying in my room and was watching a movie with my girlfriend.

"Paris Hilton, looks sexy," She muttered while pouting. "I envy her body."

I looked at Mikan and replied, "You're more beautiful than that woman."

Mikan smirked, "Is that so? That makes me happy! During our separation, I won't you won't try to find a woman like her."

"I definitely won't! I already have you."

She looked at the television once again and a screen time for a certain actor named Jeese Woodrow. I did find him boring and his acting skills are lame, in my own honest opinion. I could probably do much better than him even though I have no acting skills at all.

"Jeese looks marvelous, I absolutely adore him!" She squealed in delight, her brown eyes were totally focused on him, making me burn in jealous.

_How could she like him? I'm much better than that dude._

From that day on, I decided to be an actor. I won't lose to anyone in acting especially to that second-rate actor. I will be someone she will proudly declare as a boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The entrance exam was more of an audition, a screen test to be exact. You have to show different emotions with only one line: "I love you."<p>

I was really surprised at myself when I passed the screen test. The school director even clapped his hands for me. Maybe, I should have more confidence on this.

The moment they said that they will accept me as their student, I grabbed my phone and contacted _her_.

"Mikan," I said. "Guess what? I passed the exam!"

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you!" She squealed through the phone. She must be more excited than me, I guess.

"Did you pass?" I asked.

"With flying colors!" She said happily. "Let's celebrate together! I know! Let's go on a double date with Hotaru and Ruka."

I unconsciously gave out a pout. "I was thinking that we should spend more quality time together, just the two of us."

"But I want to be with my special loved ones in this occasion."

"Okay then." I said. I give up. I can't really win against her.

"So where shall we meet up?"

It was really breezy in Tokyo Park, since that place is closest to where I was, I'm the first person to arrive. I took a seat on the bench a few meters away from me. I stared out in the sky and I suddenly feel nostalgic about the past.

"Hey." A voice called out. It was Hotaru Imai, my girlfriend's barbarian female of a best friend. I don't really like her much, she has this negative aura around her that I feel suffocating. But I have no choice, she's my best friend's girlfriend. She took a seat next to me.

It's unimaginable how Ruka manages to tame this beastly woman.

"I heard that you pass, I can't believe you're going to be an actor." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Buzz off, Imai." I said, annoyed at the fact that she's still teasing me ever since elementary. Nobody in my school would probably think that I'm gonna end up as an actor. I wasn't born like that, sure I got the looks but it seems so unreal.

"Mikan is a great girl." She said while looking at her red sneakers.

"You don't have to tell me that." I said, being caught off-guard. _What's with Imai today?_

"Don't make her cry," She said, looking a bit down like she remembered something she shouldn't have. "I don't want to see her miserable."

"Uh, sure." I said. I'm confident that I won't even make her shed a tear. I'm certain.

"Guys!" A voice called out. Even without looking, I already know who it was.

"You're slow Mikan." Hotaru said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I bumped to Ruka on the way. I can't believe he's going to take Law," She exclaimed in awe while giving Ruka a pat on the back. "I used to believe that Bachelor Arts was for him."

"Nothing exciting, I just want to improve more laws regarding about animal rights and extinction. Art is just a hobby of mine, a freedom of expression." He said with a light chuckle.

"But Natsume, out of the four of us, you had the most unpredictable occupation! I've never knew acting was _in_ you all along," Ruka said while turning to me. "I've always thought you're going to take up Medicine or Literary Arts."

I tried to force a laugh right now.

Mikan linked her arms with mine, "My boyfriend's going to be a big star, I'll probably make his future fans jealous when we get married someday."

_Marriage._

The thought and the word ringed inside my head. I suddenly felt embarrassed and tried to hide it, unfortunately I think, Hotaru has managed to see through me.

"Let's get started." Ruka said, referring to the double date.

* * *

><p>The date ended quite well. To be honest, I really had fun. It felt like we were back to the old times where we do nothing but have fun only. Mikan spilled her ice cream on Hotaru but the barbarian forgave her easily, when I attempted to purposely spill my coke on her skirt, she glared at me before even I could move a finger.<p>

Ruka and I checked the New Arrival section of games, making Hotaru and Mikan spend more time with one another. I don't know what they talked about but I think it's all about going on their separate ways.

_Love. Friendship. Trust._

Three major things that will be tested by the separation of us four.

Next week, I will start attending my acting lessons.

* * *

><p>Three months have passed since then, I still kept on taking my acting lessons, no debuts or what-so-ever. I was given a character to portray in a small school play, it isn't the main character but it has a big part in the story. I'll be playing Odysseus of the Trojan War. The play is about the affair of Paris and Helen.<p>

I have given tickets to Mikan, Ruka, Hotaru and Aoi but only Ruka and Aoi can attend. Mikan is busy for her upcoming major performance next month while Hotaru is busy inventing a new scent of perfume in her company.

I took a quick peek outside the stage, it's a full house. _Great_. Everyone was nervous in this performance, it's all our firsts. I wasn't nervous at all, I'm confident. I have practiced my lines for many days and this is the chance to prove that I do have talent in acting. The play will be performed for three consecutive days in our school.

There was a loud scream backstage.

"Help!" Came from the girl who will be playing Helen. "Mouki-kun broke his leg while trying to get in here."

Gasps came from everyone, everyone was worried even I. It wasn't because of Mouki but because of the play. He's the one who'll be playing Paris and if he can't perform, we have to cancel the play.

"Who will play Paris? If we can't find a substitute then everything we have worked hard for is done for!"

"Oh no."

"I don't the play to be canceled."

"Make Haruki the substitute."

"No way. I don't want to be Paris." Said the nervous Haruki. Haruki is a great actor but he has a great case of stage fright which makes him unable to perform in a huge crowd.

Everybody started to be silent, we all know that we should cancel the play but none of us dared to do it.

"H-How about Natsume plays Paris?" Haruki suggested, making everyone's hope brighten up again.

"Great idea!" Shouted the costume designer. "Since Mouki and Natsume-kun has the same measurements, it'll be okay."

"Wait," I said. "I haven't memorized Paris' lines."

"Do an adlib."

I grunted. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Welcome everyone to A-University's own version of our play: Paris and Helen. Please enjoy."<p>

The curtains were opened and it revealed a realistic place. Huge mountains are all over the stage and a light fog can be seen.

I entered the stage and walked around in the middle. The props team did a great job which made me feel more confident.

Out from the mountains, three students wearing long white dresses appeared. They are Hera, Athena and Aphrodite.

"Young Paris, you have been given the task to choose the most beautiful among the three of us." Said Hera as she slowly walked around me.

"Lovely Paris, if you choose me, Athena, I assure you that I will give you godly war skills and you will attain the greatest skills of a warrior." Said Athena as she wrapped her arms at me.

I looked away, acting as if I'm thinking.

"Don't be fooled by the ignorant, young Paris. Choose me, Hera, for I will give you ownership of great lands such as Europe and countries in the East." She placed her hands on my back as if she is trying to seduce me with her touch.

"Honorable Paris, don't be tricked by them. Choose me, the lovely Aphrodite, for then I shall give you the most beautiful mortal." Aphrodite said as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"A woman, you say?" I said. "Fine then. I have decided."

The three of them backed away and waited for my answer.

"Aphrodite is the most beautiful of them all."

Aphrodite flashed a triumphant smirk causing Hera and Athena growl in anger. Sounds of thunder can be heard in the background, lights kept on flashing on the stage but it soon settled down and focused on me and Aphrodite.

"The lady you ask for is in Sparta, seek her out and she will be yours." She said then she left gracefully.

"Pray, do tell me her name." I pleaded with teary eyes.

"Helen."

Then she was gone.

"Helen." I repeated.

Then I stared at the limelight and close my eyes. I clenched my fists into a ball and place it on my chest.

* * *

><p><em>Break.<em>

"Natsume, you're amazing." One of the casts said with a smile.

"Like a pro already."

"I could feel Paris' emotions flowing right at me."

I heard my phone rang, I pressed the accept call button.

"Hello?"

"Natsume!" I heard a scream - a lively one.

"Mikan?" I asked.

"Yes! It is me! Your acting is awesome!"

"H-How did you see it? Don't tell me that you've attended?"

"Silly you," She said then she gave out a giggle. "Ruka was filming the entire thing via live on my phone, I could see the play as if I'm there."

I smiled, unknowingly making everyone glance at me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you... too." I said softly. I closed the phone and placed it at my bag.

"Natsume, I never knew you have a girlfriend." A boy from my class said.

"Tell us something about her."

"Why should I?" I asked them as I sticked my tongue out.

"Stingy." Was all they could say.

* * *

><p>The play ended quite well, everyone was cheering and applauding at us. Even Ruka seems to be mesmerized from my acting.<p>

"Dude, that scared the hell out of me." He said with a laugh.

I laughed back at him.

"Big brother," Aoi called with a grin. "I'm going to post this and tag all of your friends in Alicebook."

I smirked. "Go ahed."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was composing a message for Mikan. I haven't seen her for months unless you count the webcam conversations. I miss her. Does she miss me too?<p>

To: Sakura Mikan  
>From: Hyuuga Natsume<p>

Hey. I miss you. Seriously.  
>I hope you get the lead role in the ballet dances.<p>

I love you.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up.<p>

I checked my inbox just to see whether she replied or not, but still no reply came. I'm a bit disappointed, I was hoping I just could get a single message even if it only contains Ily too or Imy too. Surely, that would brighten up my day.

_Mikan._

* * *

><p>At the school cafeteria, where ever I went, I could sense everyone was secretly glancing at me and talking about me. Is it about the play? I hope no false rumors circulate, I need to make my record clean as possible.<p>

"Hey Natsume," Koko called as he took a seat next to mine. "Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"That you're chosen by HOS Corporation to appear in one of the series they're going to make."

My eyes widen. "H-How did that happen?"

"It seems that you've been scouted by the HOS President, himself, during the play. I heard that he really enjoyed your acting." He said in a low voice as he gave out a wink.

"Woah." was all I could utter.

I never expected that the day that I've been scouted would actually come, I mean, I'm just a regular boy who acts. I bit my lower lip.

This is an opportunity of a lifetime.

_Paging Mister Natsume Hyuuga, please come to the principal's office immediately as soon as you hear this announcement._

I stood from my seat and waved goodbye to Koko, who was waving back at me.

Why do I get the feeling that this would be the last time I would be seeing him?

* * *

><p><em>"OH MY GOD!" A girl shrieked. "It's Natsume-sama!"<em>

_All of a sudden, girls have surrounded the place. They were carrying flowers and all different sorts of banners with my name._

_I was suppose to exit the building secretly with my personal bodyguards but somehow they still managed to find me. Even I was wearing my sunglasses, they still manage to see right through me. Seriously, did these girls put a tracker on me so that they could trace me where ever I go?_

_With all the girls screaming and moving a lot, one girl stood out among them. She was behind them and she was smiling. Her beret cap covered most of her forehead and her sunglasses covered her eyes._

_I smiled._

_I know who she was._

* * *

><p>"Mister Principal," I spoke as I stare at him from head to toe. "What is it that you need of me?"<p>

"It seems that you have been scouted." He said as he lighted a cigar in front of my presence.

"I have heard of that." I spoke back, making his mustache budge a bit.

"Starting today, you will move to HOS private dormitory and there you shall work as an actor." He said as he gave his cigar a huff.

"But how about my studies in here?" I asked back.

"Natsume," He said. "You shall quit studying. A-University is a preparation to acting. Since you're already scouted, that means you have been trained well enough by this school and your life as a student is over. Tomorrow, you'll be a trainee."

I looked down at my feet.

"Pack your things and a car will come for you later."

I went back to my room. As I walked towards my bed, I carefully looked at the ceiling and the corners. For the first time, I missed my room.

I took my phone and text Mikan.

To: Sakura Mikan  
>From: Hyuuga Natsume<p>

I'll be entering HOS. Hope to talk to you soon.  
>Love you.<p>

I closed my phone.

* * *

><p>It's been a week since I arrived at HOS. I could see different actors and actresses walking around. I feel out of place as I sat on one of the chairs at the waiting room. I heard that the President will be handing me a job on a series.<p>

"Natsume Hyuuga," A voice called. "Please come in."

"Yes." I replied.

I entered the room and I saw the President sitting comfortably at his leather-coated seat. He was tapping his fingers against his table and stared at me intently.

"Natsume, I'll be giving you a job." He said as he rummage through his files in the cabinet.

"What is it about, sir?"

"You'll be taking the role of Serizama-sensei's lost little brother at the series called I Love You Sensei," He said. "I sent a picture of you to the director and he was really moved when he saw it. He insisted that I should sent you to him as soon as possible."

I Love You Sensei is a really popular drama nowadays, the famous director Nori Uzunoki is filming it. Nori is one of the most talented directors that won many awards in his previous work, Spring Mellow. Azuki Kouri is the actor who's playing Serizama in I Love You Sensei, he's been invited to play a huge role in Hollywood but he kindly declined due to unknown reasons. To be able to work at Azuki Kouri's side is really a privilege for a starlet such as myself.

"I would kindly accept that." I said with a polite bow.

* * *

><p>Damn! Everything is a success! I just can't believe it. Everyone love my role as the bad-ass lost brother of Serizama in I Love You Sensei. Ever since my appearance, all eyes were on me since I endangered Mizuki's life, she's the student who fell for Serizama, she's last year starlet who got the Rookie Award. I hope this year, I'll get the Rookie Award.<p>

I even got two projects, one commercial and one act for a movie.

The commercial is really interesting, the President said that the role at the commercial was made for me.

I feel really happy and contented.

I felt my phone buzzing.

"Please kindly excuse me." I said to the President.

He nodded.

"Hello?" I said at the caller.

"Natsume?" It was Mikan.

After a marvelous performance, last week, she appeared to be free nowadays. She returned my messages and calls, but still hasn't met up with me yet.

"I just saw your interview at the television, it's awesome." She said as she gave out a giggle, making me smile.

"Did you watch I Love You Sensei last night?" I asked, grinning.

"Of course. The way Serizama-sensei held Mizuki after you endangered her is really moving. And I love your expression when you confessed your love to Mizuki. It's really a scene that made everyone in the country melt."

I laughed. "You know, when I did that confession, your face was on my mind at that time."

Silence filled between the two of us. It's a really awkward moment.

"Listen Natsume," She started. "I'm sorry for not meeting up with you, I'm just so busy these days and I now that I got a role on Swan Lake as the Swan Queen, things will be really busy from now on. So don't get sad if I don't text you back or return your calls, okay? I do promise that after this play, I'll meet up with you, is that all right with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me."

_No. Don't do that Mikan._

"I love you."

"I love you too." I replied with a tone of sadness lingering in my throat.

Then the call was cut.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Natsume-kun, are you all right?"

I tried to force a smile. "I'll try to be."

* * *

><p>Since that day, Mikan didn't return my calls back. I tried to busy myself with the projects coming to my way. I tried to accept every project to lift her from my mind but that didn't work at all. Every project had a scene that made me remember her.<p>

I really love her.

With my latest school drama entitled Miss Princess, I received lot of praises as the aloof bodyguard who got the Princess' attention. And with that I received two awards in the Japanese Grammy: Rookie Of The Year and Bad Boy Award.

I tried to reconnect with Ruka but he seems to have changed his work number.

After a month, a year will pass since my last meeting with Mikan. I can't help but be sad at the fact that I still haven't met her.

I suddenly heard my phone ringing.

I read Mikan's text message.

To: Hyuuga Natsume  
>From: Sakura Mikan<p>

Natsume, long time no chat! (^o^)  
>Swan Lake is a success.<p>

I've send a video of our play to your email.  
>I hope your email is still the same. ^_^<p>

I hope we can meet sometime this week,  
>but unfortunately I've been invited to a network center to perform live in front of tv viewers.<p>

I love you. :*

So I still won't be seeing her? Tsk.

* * *

><p>I watched her performance in the television. Her dancing is really gracefully and aggressive at the same time. I was really captured in her dance. She wore a pure white tutu, her arms were covered in silver glitters which glittered madly when the lights go across it and her hair is in a bun which made you see her face clearly. She has grown thinner but you'll find her petite form very firm.<p>

Ever since she came out of the television, a lot of viewers have asked for her identity but the network hid her name from both the fans and the press.

I find the viewers and the press a hindrance to our love because if she was discovered, she'll be busy and the time between us will receive a long gap. I can't risk that. I don't want that.

Now that the bird has been freed, she hasn't visited her master. Was the bird afraid that she'll be locked up again now that she tasted freedom under the sky she has long for? The master always kept the cage's doors open for he hope that the bird will willingly come back to him again.

I heard the door bell ringing, making me wonder who is behind the front door. Nobody except the President and his secretary knows where I currently live, the press won't surely know where my location is since the President, himself, gave me this compound for my own.

I looked through the peeping hole, but I can't see anyone outside.

I opened the door and someone grabbed my arm.

"Natsume!" The person shouted as she tightly took hold of my arm.

I glanced and saw the person I didn't expect to see at all.

_Mikan._ My Mikan is here.

"M-Mikan?" I said in disbelief.

"Natsume, you look as if you have seen a ghost." She said with a light laugh.

She looked different. Her brown hair is longer than the time I last met her, her almond-brown eyes stared into mine, making my heart skip a beat like a school boy.

"How did you find my location? Even my fan club's president can't find the location." I said.

"It's pretty easy," She said with a smile. "I directly asked for your location to your company's president."

"How did you manage to do that?" I asked.

"Well, I just told the President that I'm your girlfriend and I told him that I wanted to surprise you."

"Just like that?"

She nodded as she beamed a smile.

I can't help myself but hug her tightly.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

* * *

><p>That day we talked about a lot of things - things that made us laugh, things that made us nostalgic, things that made us awkward. When the day came to an end, I knew I have to say goodbye but I didn't want to. My time with her is so short, once she leaves the door, there's a possibility that this will be the last time we'll meet since both of our schedules will be busy from now on.<p>

When the bird came back to the cage, the master was really happy. This time, he wanted the little bird to stay by his side for a long time. But the bird only came to tell him that she'll be flying under the blue skies for a long time. The master was sad by this fact but nonetheless he let the bird go.

But before the little bird left, she said words which made the master realized something.

"We'll meet again."

* * *

><p>Four years have passed since then. I gained a lot of projects and won many awards, I didn't let myself be an actor, I tried modelling and singing as well. So far I have released a single album but the news said that when it was out on the market for the first day, many of my fans bought lot of copies. That really made me happy.<p>

I met with some of my friends back on high school and talked things that made us remember the past.

Hotaru and Ruka finally got engaged, I was invited to their engagement party but since I was pretty much busy I didn't attended their party. I'm sure that once Hotaru sees me, she's going to kick my ass. Hotaru created a great line of perfumes which caused worldwide popularity while Ruka got his improved animal right's law accepted in the world of politics.

I heard that many famous people and politicians got invited to the party, the press wanted to take pictures inside but Hotaru hired strict guards to protect the building from the peering eyes of the paparazzi. I also heard that other than me, another one didn't attended the party. Even without knowing who that was, I already knew.

According to my sources, she's busy touring in Russia for the ballet play called Don Quixote.

We haven't talk for so many months but we still leave messages in each other's emails.

I heard my phone ringing and I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello fat-ass Hyuuga."

Ah. Hotaru Imai.

"Imai, long time no ch-..."

"Don't give me that, Hyuuga. I was kind enough to invite you to my party but you didn't even came, how rude." She said.

I forced out a chuckle. "I'll make it up to you."

"Fine then," She said. "Next week, come to Ruka's vacation house. You better make sure to bring a gift or something!"

"Yeah, right, whatever." Was all I could answer.

Then the line was cut off.

After many years, she's still the barbaric woman I knew. Somehow, I'm glad that she didn't changed much even though many years have passed.

* * *

><p>When I entered Ruka's vacation house, I find everything glamorous. Ruka must have a good life for the past few years. I saw Ruka and Hotaru sitting in the lounge, waiting for me to arrive. Their butler announced my arrival then they turned their attention to me.<p>

"Natsume!" Ruka said as he walked towards me and gave me a friendly hug.

"Yo Ruka!"

I handed their engagement gift to him and patted his back.

"I never thought you're going to last for so long." I whispered, making him laugh.

Hotaru offered me a seat and a cup of tea.

Hotaru kept her hair short like the years during our high school life. She outgrew her pale white skin which is now alabaster-peach. She looked lady-like in a velvet dress and the way she move is so gentle. For so long, I've always thought that Hotaru is the kind who prefers shorts than skirts but now seeing her in a dress made me think otherwise.

"I'm glad you made time for us." Ruka said with a smile.

"Of course I did!" I said. "You're my best friend!"

The three of us talked many things but most of our conversation was about their life as a couple. Ruka usually makes a happy expression while Hotaru tries to hid her blush.

When the day was almost at the end, I decided to take my leave.

As I left the building with my personal bodyguards, I heard a loud scream of a female.

_Oh no. _

"OH MY GOD!" A girl shrieked. "It's Natsume-sama!"

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume Hyuuga is getting married!<strong>

**The lucky lady's identity is still unknown!**

_"All these time, I thought he was single which made me really happy but now..."  
>- <em>Head Editor of Vogue

_"I feel like crying, another good man is lost to marriage."  
><em>- One of Hyuuga's fans

_"About time too. I wonder when I'll get an invitation?"  
><em>- Azuki Nouri, fellow actor

_"Send your money to this pin number xxxx-xxxxx, then I'll tell you the lady's identity."  
><em>- Hotaru Imai, childhood friend

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan Sakura, the famous ballerina, is gonna get herself a man!<strong>

**As of this moment, she doesn't reveal the young man's identity! **

_"A brilliant ballerina like her who still has a lot of future ahead of her shouldn't get married in a very young age."  
><em>- Mikan Sakura's personal ballet mentor

_"A doll-like woman should get a doll-like man for a husband. Or a hunk for Christ's sake."  
><em>- One of Sakura's colleagues

_"She's faster than me!"  
><em>- Ruka Nogi, childhood friend

_"Send your money to this pin number xxxx-xxxxx, then I'll tell you the man's identity."  
>- <em>Hotaru Imai, childhood friend

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Please do review and if you like it do support me for the contest. Thank you. God bless!<p> 


End file.
